


current concerns (hiatus)

by oikawasu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i highkey want interaction between them, its a war, oikiyo, ok everyone is shook, tanaka and noya are shook, these two are cute together fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasu/pseuds/oikawasu
Summary: it wasn't like it bothered him or anything.not at all.(also known as, oikawa is irritated and just wants karasuno's beautiful manager to notice him.)





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooo
> 
> i got sucked into this deep hole of oikiyo and i'm always baited by rare ships. his current concern on the wiki was really what surprised me, and me being me, i just had to write something about it. like this ship is great?? i wish it were more popular though!! anyway carry on, i swear you will start to like this ship if you put some thought into it???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gdi oikawa

         he wasn't mad, not at all, not even a tinesy little bit. totally _not_. she was just shy, he repeated to himself. so he tries again, and again, and _again._

his eyebrow twitched when she simply didn't see him and walked past.

   "oikawa-kun!!" the girls cheered like usual.

he smiled back and waved, then bitterly looked at her fading back.

   "shy... huh?" irritation was all he felt, or.. was it?

it was frustrating, he was handsome, popular, successful, what else would spark her interest?

when he got home, all he could think of was _her_.

he chewed on his thumb, thinking hard.

rubbing his head in frustration, he grabbed a coat and went out the door.

  it was still morning, but _damn_ was it cold.

he didn't feel like going for a run, as he couldn't think about anything else other than some cute chick with.. glasses.... oh!!

he stopped in his tracks, _what great timing_ , he thought.

she seemed to be shopping, as she looked through a window into a nearby antique shop. 

smirking and fixing his hair he approached her.

  "manager-chan? how are you this lovely morning?" he looked down at her head of hair.

_ah, she looked up._

   "oikawa-san," his eyes widened with anticipation.

_this is it, she said my name! this time she'll definitely--_

   "your fly is open."

* * *

 

_end of prologue._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short i apologize!! i don't know when i'll update next but i hope it'll be longer?


	2. the first attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time it happened, he really was just flat out ignored. but oikawa tooru is not a quitter.  
> (the timeline in this chapter is a bit wonky but i hope you guys can understand it, i'm lazy with transitions if you haven't noticed.)

       he didn't know that karasuno had a female manager, and frankly, she _was_ cute. despite being surrounded by pretty girls all the time, he found himself a little.. _drawn_ to her especially. maybe it was that cool aura, or the fact that she was the manager of a volleyball team.

certainly, she would be someone of interest.

so when he first subtly passes by, he expects her to take notice. but of course not, the only direction she was looking was forward. and in some way, that also held it's own charm.

he laughed to himself, and walked past her again later, drinking out of his water bottle and sneaking a glance. but still, her eyes were trained up ahead, and only ahead.

 _third times a charm_ , he says to himself, this time approaching her with a ice breaker in mind.

  "hey manager-chan," he winks.

  "aren't you beauti.. _ful_..." he fades off because she's already walking towards her team and handing out towels.

his eyebrow twitches, and he tries again when he catches her walking alone.

  "i don't think you've noticed but i'm right here--" he bumps into a soda machine and she continues to walk forward, the earbuds in her ears become clear to him when she brushes away a stray hair from her face.

before he realizes it, he's complaining to iwa-chan.

whom only replies with a hit on the oikawa's head, telling him to focus on the ball and not a girl.

he's pouting and concludes that she must've just been shy, he has experienced shy girls around him all the time. _it must have been that_. giving his ego a boost, he pats himself on the back and prepares himself for their next meeting.

however it turns out to be sooner than he expected when he spots her a couple aisles away at a store.

he fixes up his hair, and smells his breath, then goes in for the kill.

except he finds two smitten idiots falling along with her. he recognizes them as the libero and wing spiker from karasuno.

 _what're they doing_ , he makes a face.

observing from afar for now, _no_ \-- he did not stalk them-- but he just.. _happened_ to be walking along in their direction.

it continues for twenty minutes until they accidentally spot him and he pretends to be _very_ interested in some scarves as he wraps one around his head. they move on, and he lets out a breath of relief.

  "what the hell am i doing?" he asks himself through clenched teeth.

he goes home and a week passes.

the next time he sees her, she's at some small shop. it wasn't like he followed her or anything, haha.. that.. would be.. _weird_...

 _okay_ , he just happened to see her while on the bus and _may or may not_ have went off the same stop as she did. before he could even catch himself doing this he was already on her tail.

she was looking at some small bird sculptures, did she like birds? he thought about it for a second, then moved on when she did.

the longer he stared and observed, his heart fluttered, _just a little_ , every single time he looked at her.

 _wait_ , he stopped, _what the actual fuck am i doing?_

quickly walking out of the shop, he held his head in his hands and contemplated his life choices. he just stood there, embarrassed at his very own actions. but even so, he still returned back into the shop.

only to run back out when he locked eyes with hers at the checkout line.

he mumbled to himself, his self confidence was hitting rock bottom.

_why am i like this? am i not the handsome, oikawa tooru? oh yes i am._

he smirked to himself, and chuckled lowly. slurping up his noodles, he held a smile.

  "oikawa-san? you left this," he laughed again as he looked up from his bowl of noodles.

  "oh yes, thank you for retu-- _!?_ " he choked on his noodles as he saw the raven haired bespectacled beauty he'd been thinking about _talking to him._

it was a scarf he'd purchased out of panic a while ago (when he stalked her) when he had tried to exit the store in a hurry.

  "you dropped it after you ran away," she said calmly, handing him the folded up red piece of clothing.

  " _y-- you saw that?_ " he cleared his throat.

 _"ah.. uh.._ thank you," his ears must've been red by now.

she blinked a couple times then continued on her way.

_all of this hadn't even occurred a whole month ago, it had to be only a mere couple of weeks since then._

but yet, here he was.

  "ah!!" his face went blank then he hurriedly ran away to zip it up.

coming back quickly, he pretended nothing had just happened and repeated his greeting.

  "good morning," she replied at once.

ahhh the feeling he felt just now, that was great.

his confidence boosted back up.

"would you care to join me in some brunch?" _what am i saying? wait, WAIT._

 _"ah -- ahaha, i-- you._. _um._.."

  "sure."

time stopped, his heart stopped, the world around them stopped.

  " _s-- sure?_ did you just say--" she nodded.

 _oh my god_ , he held a hand to his red face.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooo this is how imagined it happened. highkey wished they would've animated it or shown it in some way :(  
> i'm waiting for the day.. that.. they actually... talk to eachother.. but nevertheless, this was literally just a compilation of the times oikawa was shook tbh.


	3. lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa didn't think she'd actually say yes  
> but she does  
> and it sort of ends up being not that terrible??

      he fiddled with his thumbs from under the table. just what was he supposed to do?

i mean, it's not like he wouldn't want to miss a chance to catch lunch with a beautiful lady but _yikes_ , he wasn't really charming at the moment.

shimizu stared at him blankly from across the table.

   "so.. this is a date?" she sounded unimpressed.

he sputtered, and barely managed to say something.

   "o- of course it is!!" he said loudly, red faced.

   "hmm.." she didn't look any more convinced.

he had already ordered for both of them, but he hadn't even looked at the menu yet.

 _what is wrong with me_ , he thought bringing up a hand to cover his face.

she tilted her head at him, then propped her chin on her hand, sipping quietly on her drink.

her stare bore into his head, he had to compose himself if he wanted her to think of him as cool and handsome.

he took a couple deep breaths, and looked straight back at her.

up close, she was breathtaking. i mean since no one was around to disrupt his view, and she was being quiet and staring him right back, he couldn't help but admire her beauty.

his eyes lingered on the mole on her chin a little longer than he intended, but he shot his eyes right back into hers.

her eyes were steel gray, and sent a shiver up his spine.

she kept sipping from her drink until the slurping of her empty cup broke his concentration.

   "okay! here are your orders!" the preppy voice of their waitress interrupted the silence.

needless to say, this date was awkward.

after they ran out of food on their plate, they didn't bother to order more.

the silence filled their table once again.

a million starting conversations went through his head, but she spoke first.

   "oikawa-san, by any chance do you like me?" it was blunt, _so straightforward_ , he almost flew right out of his seat. yet, he still somehow managed to reply with a fast response. 

   "well i wouldn't have invited you out if i didn't, kiyoko-chan." he sent a wink in her direction, causing her to seemingly dodge it.

   "uh huh." there she goes again with that unimpressed face.

he pouted, _no_ , like he looked like a very upset child who didn't get what they wanted. a legitimate pout.

this caused her to smile a little.

just a little.

 

* * *

 

 

eventually they both left together, and he insisted on walking her home. but she had him follow her to a bus stop and stopped him from coming any further.

   "i can go home by myself."

so she got on her bus, and took off.

staring out of the window, she thought about him. wondering if he'd be safe going home.

as someone sat next to her on the next stop, she glanced over quickly.

   "what are you doing?" a red faced oikawa came into her vision.

   "y- you might not be safe! so i have n- no choice but to walk you home!" he crossed his arms and pouted like a child again.

she kept a small smile to herself.

 _so he can be cute sometimes_ , she thought, glancing over at him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH i've been gone too long amdfno i had this written a while ago and even though it's pretty short i hope you guys enjoyed this lmao


End file.
